Just A Mistake
by Kyrria Wynn
Summary: *Edited* Sesshomaru and Kagome are already dating, but this time, it's Kagome who gets caught and Sesshomaru who has to leave.


Sesshomaru took a deep breath before getting out of his car. If it had been anyone else, someone might have said he was nervous. But he was Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru did not get nervous.

He entered the grand building, pressing through the crowd of people in the lobby to get to the elevators. Several people tried to talk to him, but he simply ignored them. There was only one person he wanted to talk to right now, and he saw no reason to delay getting what he really wanted.

Entering the elevator, Sesshomaru pressed the button to his suite. Fiddling with the box in his pocket, he corrected himself. "Our suite," he murmured to himself. "My Kagome."

He sighed and ran his hand through his silver hair, recalling one of his first dates with the overly happy girl

_Sesshomaru had, for God only knows what reason, told Kagome that she could plan the entire day on his card. Thinking back on the other girls he had dated, giving Kagome that freedom probably wasn't a very good idea._

_He was only halfway to her doorstep when she came flying out the door. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, hitting him with such force that he was actually knocked back a few steps back._

"_Hello, Kagome."_

_She leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek._

"_Hello to you, too, handsome!"_

_She grabbed his hand and led him down the street._

"_I hope you're okay with walking. I didn't want you to waste your gas. Oh!"_

_She stopped and went digging through the small purse she pulled off her shoulder._

"_Here's your credit card. I couldn't bring myself to spend your money."_

_She handed him the small gold card, which he silently put back into his wallet._

Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his face since no one else was in the elevator.

They had spent the entire day at the lake riding two jet skis that Kagome had borrowed from her friends. That simple day had been one of the most enjoyable dates Sesshomaru had ever been on.

With every date they went one, Sesshomaru had seen a little more of how different she was from all his former girlfriends.

Sesshomaru's father had been a very successful man, eventually opening his own business. After his death, it came out the old man had split the company in half and left it to his two sons, along with several hundred thousand dollars.

Kagome didn't care. She never cared about his money. In fact, she was the only girl to actually _complain_ about him buying her things.

Pulling the little box out, he could just imagine what she would do this time.

_It was the middle of winter, and Kagome had planned yet another outdoors date. This time, they were just walking through the park as the snow fell. Kagome was walking ahead, twirling in circles as she went._

_They'd been dating for almost a year, and still Sesshomaru marveled how she could be so mature one moment and so child-like the next._

_At that moment, a snowball hit the back of his head._

_Sesshomaru turned around to see three boys running off. He was about to yell at them when he heard Kagome start giggling behind him._

_He couldn't help turning and glaring at her, which only succeeded in making her laugh harder._

"_So, you find this funny?"_

_Kagome nodded her head, laughing too hard to do anything else._

_Sesshomaru bent down to pick up a handful of snow. If Kagome had seen him, she probably would've run, but she was currently doubled over, holding her stomach and laughing._

_He packed the snow into a ball and threw it, successfully hitting Kagome's chest and going down her shirt._

"_My God! COLD!"_

_Kagome, being too shy to reach down her shirt and remove the offending ice, finally zipped up her coat and pressed it to herself, in hopes that the snow would melt faster._

"_Sesshomaru, you jerk!"_

_Sesshomaru smirked and closed the short distance between them._

"_You should know better than to laugh at me, Kagome."_

_Before she could respond, he captured her lips in a short but sweet kiss. She smiled and hugged him._

"_I'm cold now."_

_Sesshomaru pulled out his left hand, which had previously been in his coat pocket, and slipped both his hands behind Kagome's neck._

"_Eep! Your hands are cold!"_

_Sesshomaru dropped his hands, and Kagome pulled away. She put her hand to her chest, suddenly realizing the weight added to her neck._

_He had put a gold chain around her neck with a small, heart-shaped locket. There was a dog engraved on the front._

"_Sesshomaru! How many times have I told you not to buy me things! I swear!"_

"_Don't expect me to take it back," he said as he laced his fingers through hers and continued walking._

"_I hate you right now."_

"_Love you, too."_

Kagome had moved in with him the next day, much to Sesshomaru's delight.

He heard the elevator door ring and watched the doors slide open.

There were only two doors on each floor, and he went to the door on the right. He went inside and made his way to their bedroom.

His grip tightened around the small box as he neared the door. It was hard to believe that they had only been together for three years. If he had his way, they'd be together for many years to come.

He opened the bedroom door and stopped in his tracks, his heart stopping in his chest.

He saw Kagome against the back wall, or rather, he didn't see her because of the guy leaning over her with his arm firmly placed on the wall just above her head. His head was bent down so he was dangerously close to Kagome.

"What is going on here?" Sesshomaru all but yelled.

They guy jumped back from Kagome, leaving her fear-filled face on Sesshomaru's view.

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru glared at the guy.

"Get out!"

The guy darted out of the room and out the front door. Kagome was right behind him, except she stopped when she reached Sesshomaru. She clung to his arm, silently begging him to look at her.

"Sesshomaru, it's not what it looks like! I promise! He-"

Disgusted, Sesshomaru jerked his arm away from her, causing her to fall to her knees. His face didn't show it, but inside, his heart was shattered.

He glared down at her, trying desperately to ignore the tears that were spilling down her face.

"Don't touch me," he ground out through clenched teeth. "Just keep your cheating hands off me."

"Sesshomaru, please! Just listen! I wasn't-"

"I can't believe I've been dating a whore! How many men have you slept with in our bed!"

"None!"

Sesshomaru walked to the bedroom door, stopping at the door to glare at her.

"This is over. You can keep the suite since you've soiled it. You can keep this, too," he spat out.

He threw the small box to Kagome, who was now silently crying as she saw all his old walls reform.

She looked at the box and carefully picked it up. She opened it and gasped.

Inside was a silver ring with a big diamond. Taking it out, she saw the engraving inside.

'My love. My life. My heart. My wife.'

"Sesshomaru…"

"And to think, I wanted to propose. You can pawn the ring for all I care."

"Please, Sesshomaru! Just listen!"

But he'd already slammed the door, leaving her holding the precious ring.

"How could I pawn anything you gave me?"

Kagome grabbed her chest, literally feeling her heart breaking, as she clung to his last token of love.


End file.
